Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailpipe for a muffler of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a tailpipe for a vehicle, which includes a central pipe which is positioned in a tubular body, and a plurality of sub-pipes which is disposed to surround an outer circumferential surface of the central pipe.
Description of Related Art
In general, an exhaust system for a vehicle broadly includes a purifier and a muffler.
The purifier is a device that removes substances hazardous to humans, such as carbon monoxide or nitrogen compounds contained in exhaust gas discharged when an engine is operated, and the muffler serves to reduce noise of exhaust gas discharged from the vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical muffler for a vehicle. A muffler 1 has an inlet pipe 2 into which exhaust gas discharged from an engine flows, and a tail pipe 3 through which the exhaust gas is discharged to the outside of the muffler 1.
A velocity of exhaust gas discharged from the muffler 1 is increased as a rotational speed (RPM) of the engine is increased due to improvement in performance of the engine, whereby noise of exhaust gas is also increased.
FIG. 2 illustrates a velocity Vg of exhaust gas G discharged through the tailpipe 3 of the muffler, and a velocity Va of air (atmospheric air) A at the periphery of the tailpipe 3. As illustrated, there is a great difference between the velocity Vg of the exhaust gas and the velocity Va of the peripheral air at a boundary B between the exhaust gas G and the peripheral air A, and the greater the difference in velocity between the exhaust gas G and the peripheral air A, the more increased the gas flow noise outside of the tailpipe 3.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.